The Glass Dildo
by xJadzia-Daxx
Summary: Supernatural RPF between Jared Padalecki and Misha Collins. This is inspired entirely by the time where Misha bought Jared a glass dildo with his credit card ;) Smut, smutty, smutty, smut - there you go, I warned you. **I also see that Jared & Misha aren't listed as characters, which is weird because they are canonically characters in the show**


Jared smirked at the item in his hand, it was light and smooth and substantially large – not as large as him, of course, but large enough. It was thicker at the top, with a nice round bulb, and then ribbed along the shaft.

Laying on the bed, Misha's eyes widened at the familiar toy. Jared had him tied to all posts, naked with his legs spread wide and arms rendered useless, ties above his head. "Jared," he whimpered softly, feeling his cock harden.

Jared looked at him, biting his lip as his eyes examined Misha's naked flesh. "Thank you for the toy, Misha," Jared said, voice thick with arousal, "did you have fun picking it out?"

Misha nodded solemnly, knowing full well that when toys were involved Jared could tease him for hours. "Y-Yes Jare…" he whispered, fluttering his eyelashes drawing attention to the big blue eyes Jared loved so much.

"You're so pretty," Jared muttered, "how is it you get to be so pretty? My sweet little angel." A deep blush covered Misha's cheeks, and his breath hitched as Jared approached the bed. Much to Misha's disappointment, he was still fully clothed. "Do you want to play with our new toy?" Jared cooed, kissing Misha's chest softly.

Misha considered this for a moment, not entirely sure what the answer was. He has chosen the toy with this particular activity in mind, and it was very much meant to be a nice surprise for his… _co-worker?_ _boyfriend? fuckbuddy?_ \- a nice surprise for Jared, which he of course billed to Jared's credit card because he could never be that nice. "Don't tease too much," he warned in a small voice.

Jared grinned at him, leaning forward to catch his lips. "When have I ever teased?" he chuckled, breaking the kiss. Misha was about to retaliate when he felt the cool glass against his thigh and he made an undignified sound in the back throat. He'd never tried glass before, and his biggest concern was that it would be too cold and turn him off, but now he had Jared's freakishly large hands to warm him. "Hm, what's our safe word today?" Jared asked casually, as if he wasn't holding a big ass fucking dildo against the tops of Misha's thighs.

"Uhh," Misha mumbled unintelligibly, "I don't know… koala."

Jared laughed, "What have you got against koalas?"

Misha frowned, "I don't know, they're fine I guess. Stop stalling, you're meant to be fucking."

"You know, I used to think you were a patient person," Jared rolled his eyes, grazing the dildo along Misha's cock.

"I used to think you were a nice person," Misha managed to spit out, only slightly thrusting into the glass.

Jared pulled the toy away from him with a smirk at Misha's little glare, "As much as I really wanna shove this in you right now… I'm gonna go warm it up first."

"You're gonna what!?" Misha groaned in frustration, glaring at him, "Jared, you can't be serious."

"It's okay, just relax, I already have the water ready."

Misha did relax almost instantly in the hope that things were about to move forward. Jared left quickly, dildo in hand. If it were up to him he would be riding Jared's cock right now, but Jared loved to go slow. His lover was quick to acquire the lube, ridding himself of the majority of his clothes in the process, but leaving his boxer's on.

This time, he got on the bed completely, going so far as to put a pillow under Misha's lower back, so his ass was raised and everything was comfortable. Misha could see Jared's interested cock, bobbing in his boxer's and he silently cursed the man for leaving them on. Jared, however, seemed unaffected by the silent complaint and far more captivated with the puckered hole between Misha's ass cheeks. Jared had always gotten weird about Misha's ass, even before they were… whatever it was they were doing, all too often Jared had 'jokingly' attempted to pull down his trousers' and grope him.

Now that they were together, Jared constantly had his hands on Misha's ass on a way more intimate level. He also regularly had his tongue _in_ Misha's ass, something that, before Jared, Misha had never been particularly interested in. Now he was moaning softly as Jared licked tenderly at his hole, applying lube with his fingers, careful not to lick it away again.

"Oh," Misha moaned loudly, "J-Jared, please." Misha felt Jared smile, as he softly breached the smaller man's rim. Jared hummed as he slowly let his tongue explore the insides of Misha, who was trembling violently above him. "Jared," he whimpered, "ngh, you have to stop."

Jared pulled back immediately, saliva covering his mouth and a dopey grin on his face, "You were getting close weren't you?" he laughed, "Maybe I should make you come just like this?"

"No," Misha protested, "I want the toy."

"Of course," Jared laughed wiping his mouth, sitting up, "I guess it's all warmed up now."

Jared jumped gleefully from the bed, over to the basin on the desk. Softly, he lifted the toy from the basin and making his way back to Misha. He pressed the glass against his abdomen chuckling at the way Misha whined. "Jared," Misha begged quietly, "Jared c'mon, don't be a dick."

Misha gasped as he felt Jared gently apply more lube to his hole, slipping a finger inside of him and marginally stretching him out; Misha scowled at him briefly, making it obvious fingers is not what he wanted. "I don't wanna hurt you," Jared said, looking at the thickness of the glass with worry, "just give me a minute."

The muscles in Misha's ass slowly relaxed as Jared massaged him, slowly opening him up on two fingers. Misha pushed back as well he could with the restraints keeping him still. Jared added a third finger, watching in fascination as it sunk into Misha easily. His own erection was getting harder to ignore as it twitched insistently in his boxer's. "I'm ready now," Misha asserted, "Jared please, I'm ready."

Jared smiled, "Yeah," he whispered lustfully, "you are."

"Are y-you gonna…?" Misha stammered. Jared responded by pressing the warm glass against his hole. With one hand he squeezed more lube to his entrance, with the other he pressed the glass inside. He rotated the toy slowly, trying to get the thick bulb passed his rim. Misha moaned loudly, legs widening to as much as they could to give Jared better access. With one more small shove the head of the toy was completely engulfed by Misha's blushing rim. Misha gasped loudly, "Oh god, Jared!" he cried, hard cock twitching between his legs.

"Does that feel okay?" Jared asked, a little concerned.

"Yes! Yes!" Misha nodded frantically, "More, please."

Jared beamed, rotating the toy again to loosen him up further; his own erection was beginning to get to hard to ignore, but he needed both hands to play with Misha. Slowly he eased more of the glass in, the shaft of it was easier and before long Misha had the entire thing inside of him. Misha cried out in pleasure, rocking back onto the glass; and Jared was almost positive he was going to come in his pants if he kept watching Misha like this.

"Move," Misha gasped, "please Jared, I'm gonna _ah!_ I'm gonna come if you don't move."

Slowly, Jared began to twist the toy, moving it in and out of him; watching in fascination as every movement created a ripple effect of pleasure evident on Misha's face.

"Look at you," Jared cooed as he watched Misha stretch around the dildo, "God, you're so beautiful. Look at you, taking it all like that." Misha tried to ride the toy, but was limited by the rope holding him in place, as far as Jared could tell he wasn't even listening. "Not as big as me, is it?" Jared continued, unable to keep his eyes away from the warm glass sliding in and out of Misha's ass. "Do you wish it was me?" he asked, not expecting and answer.

Misha shook his head cheekily, apparently paying more attention than Jared realised. "No," he whispered timidly. Jared chided him with a glare, but leant over to kiss Misha softly, anyway. "Of course I wish it was you," Misha promised.

Jared shuddered at the overwhelming compulsion to toss the dildo across the room and take Misha himself. But Misha had gone to the effort to buy the toy, it's clearly something he wanted and Jared was in no position to deny him an artificial orgasm. Jared's pace quickened immediately at the thought of Misha coming unravelled in front of him. Misha whimpered and begged something incoherently.

Quickly, Jared moved himself into the position to rub his aching cock into Misha's thigh, trembling heavily at the sensation. Misha attempted to thrust into him, but consistently preferred to rock back onto the toy. Misha came like that; light sweat coating his body, legs spread wide with the glass lodged deeply in him, as Jared frantically rubbed against him. It wasn't long before Jared came, either, after watching Misha's blushing face contort with such pleasure; he found himself spilling into his pale chest and collapsing.

For the next few minutes, Misha's mind was mush and he could focus of nothing but the spasms rippling his body and Jared's muscular body covering him. He licked his dry lips, trying to coat gather enough saliva to speak, but Jared spoke for him.

"You can borrow my credit card any time," he gasped, reluctantly sliding of Misha's body to untie him.

Misha nodded in response, before drifting off to sleep trusting that Jared would clean him up appropriately.


End file.
